Corps
Chicago Megacorps ACT OF GOD ARMAMENTS “Peace Through Overwhelming Firepower.“ For over thirty years, Act of God Armaments has been on the razor’s edge of personal weapons and advanced weapon platform development. AGA’s line of personal power armor suits represents their dedication to pushing the envelope when it comes to battlefield technology. AGA weaponry is Overwhelming Firepower, with the pinnacle of perfection being the Mjolnir AM Rifle. BLACK KNIGHT INDUSTRIES “Innovation Squared.” Based out of Flint, Michigan, Black Knight Industries is the GLU’s premier weapons developer. For years, Black Knight has been at the forefront of personal weapons development. As of Q4 of 2089 Black Knight has been focused on providing cutting edge armors for today’s independent contractor. Black Knight provides versatile armor, built to order. Built over the Mythralloy chain, with heavier plating, Black Knight armors have a real ‘old school’ feel to them. HOSTILE MERGER “Setting the trends in corporate protection clothing for over 50 years.” For over fifty years, Hostile Merger has brought you the best in corporate protection clothing. At Hostile Merger, they understand the need to balance style with personal defense. EXECUTIVE DECISION “Executive Level Protection” This year, we are pleased to present the newest from “Executive Decision’s” line of ballistic business suits! Utilizing the best Nano strengthened synthetics, Executive Decision is often imitated, never duplicated, but always seen in the office. From the cubicle to the board room, Executive Decision is a decision worth making. URBAN PUNK “Bringing Style to the Streets.” Just jumped in to your gang and need to get hooked up with their colors? Lookin’ to outfit your set with the newest trends in gangland fashion? Urban Punk has the scan on the streetware you’ll need to set yourself apart from the pack. Urban Punk knows it’s not just about superior ballistic armor, it’s also about style. Who cares if your jacket can stop a bullet if you look like a last-week-scuzzer in the process? The chicas and bubble babes won’t care. So do yourself a favor tomo; check out our data feed or cruise down to one of our local Malmart outlets and hook yourself up with the latest flavor in street fashion. So don’t just look like a punk, come correct with Urban Punk! BOMBS ON BROADWAY™ “Bulletproof Elegance” The BombBabes and BombBoys know who Bombs on Broadway is; now Malmart is bringing you the most elegant armored clothing in the World. From the red carpet to the after parties, Bombs on Broadway™ delivers on target every time. #MinigunMax: Only Gargoyles and corpsuckers wear this crap. #Billy_Black_Eyes: Speak for yourself. I like their stuff. RAVENLOCKE SECURITIES “Effective Law Enforcement at Competitive Prices.” At Ravenlocke Securities, they recognize that felons are people too, and as such they are afforded certain rights under the law (subject to change pending passage of the Turner Network Corporate Defense Act). To ensure they survive to be brought to justice, Ravenlocke Industries continues to be the leader in the field of non-lethal weaponry. Our 2090 line of security gear represents years of development and testing in penal colonies both on and off-planet! #Payne Man: Down with the cops! MARSWORKS ENGINEERING “Heavy Armor, Deadly Defense” Marsworks Engineering is the preeminent North American supplier for Military vehicles; tanks, hover tanks and jet aircraft. Marsworks developed their innovative armors during the race to Mars, rugged, and functional. Marsworks believes in redundant systems and a solid defense. Expect nothing less. CHERRY AUTOMOTIVE “Want to impress? Put a Cherry on top.” Luxury is our goal. With Authentic Leather and REAL wood details, mixed with precious metals, and the finest craftsmanship, Cherry Automotive knows Luxury. SHOGUN OUTFITTERS “Perfection, quantified” Japanese Ingenuity at Malmart prices. Imported directly from the Techno Shogunate of Japan; the finest weapons, and armors, created by true artisans. #MinigunMax: Meh. Just another Asian mega lookin’ to cash in on the latest retro Japanese fashion trends. #Simba: @Minigunmax: Their armor is SOTA omae. I don’t care what it looks like. WASTELAND TRADERS “We bring quality goods to the wastelands so you don’t have to.” Planning your next run into the wastes? Don’t leave your CribSec without the weapons you’ll need to survive the trip! Wasteland Traders understands the dangers of life in the tox-zones and badlands. More importantly, they know what it takes to survive in a world where bio-horrors abound and the only law is kill or be killed. Wasteland Traders weapons are built to last and employ solar-powered energy cells so you don’t have to worry about running out of juice! #Luciferion: Strange catchphrase, but solid products. #Simba: Yeah, I’m not sure what they mean by that. PRIVATE DICK FUTURE NOIR WEAR “Don’t Just Be a Dick, Be a Private Dick” Hey Buddy, c’mere. Private Dick, the new line from Wasteland Traders, wear for the Urban Waste. If Noir is your game, then you need some Private Dick. Featuring all the classic clothing lines, manufactured with today’s ballistic rated weaves. Next time a tall drink of water walks into your office, you need to be decked out in Future Noir because nothing says dick, like Private Dick. MISAWA, MEYERS, AND MORGAN RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT “Superior Results from Superior Research” Not everyone knows the name of Misawa, Meyers and Morgan, but nearly every piece of advance equipment uses some technology based upon M3’s work. M3 researchers are constantly making breakthroughs in science, chemistry, biology, and weapons technology. #Billy_Black_Eyes: I think they mean “Superior results from Corporate Espionage,” because everything this company makes is a cheap knockoff of another company. I’m surprised Malmart lets them peddle their ware on this site. SENTINEL ROCK CORPORATION “Rock ‘n Roll Gyroscopically.” Sentinel Rock Corporation is pleased to present our newest line of personal and corporate weapons! Sentinel Rock’s most prestigious weaponry is their line of Gyroc Pistols and Rifles. Explosives being their expertise, they of course are the leading manufacturers of rocket launchers and ground to air missile systems. PHARMAMERICA "Better Living Through Chemistry" PharmAmerica is the leading developer of pharmaceuticals and food technologies in North America. Their brand of nutrient paste (trademarked as "Designo Meals" but known on the streets as gray goo) come in every flavor imaginable but all taste roughly the same: like ass. SYNTHSYSTEMS “The Leader in Hyper Entertainment” SynthSystems brings you the absolute best in entertainment. No other MegaConglom can compete with SynthSystems. If entertainment drives the world, then the TAP is the car. Synth- Systems brings you entertainment in all forms. Hyper Concert Console, HyperReality Role-playing games, HyperReality First Person Shooters, and the Holo Friend are all top sellers in the HyperAge!! “Come play with us!” #Neon Bright: Sick-ass guitars. #Tinman: I no rite? Jericho Rose gets all her gear from these guys. #Luciferion: That’s because SynthSystems has a rep for grinding other corps into the ground. Word is, Jericho’s looking to break out of her contract and build her own systems. #Neon Bright: Good luck with that. COMBAT ENGINEERING SYSTEMS “When it absolutely, positively needs to be destroyed by nine A.M.” CES has everything you need for demolition work. Explosives, blasting caps shaping heads, etc. CES’ quality is known worldover by every military, secfirm, and militia. Closed systems provide tamper resistant demo charges. So when you need it gone, we’re there for you! Additonal Megacorps • Alat Petroleum (Algiers, Algeria): Petroleum • Aquarius Engineering (Atlanta, NAC): Military Contractor • Auburn Trans-Oceania (Mu, North Pacific): Technology • Aufklärungs-Gruppe (Munich, EU): Multinational Holdings • Bank of Afrika (Cape Town, South Afrika): Finance • Bank of Tehran (Tehran, Iran): Finance • Cerus Media (Cleveland, NAC): Media • CHIMERA (Brasilia, Brazil): Biomedical • Cherry Automotive Corporation (Beijing, China): Automotive • Crisis Team (Osaka, Japan): High Threat Response Teams • Emergent Tech (Seattle, Cascadia): Information Technology/Software • Featherstone (Madrid, EU): Nanotechology • Galaxy Entertainment International (Mumbai, India): Media • Greater Eurasian Telecom (Berlin, EU): Telecommunications • Hanscomb Foods (Evansville, NAC): Restaurants • Health Group (Seoul, Korea): Biomedical • Holas Telecom (Diego Tijuana, Baja Mexico): Telecommunications • Hydra Pharm (Caribbean Economic League): Pharmaceutical • Jata Technology (Niamey, Central African Union): Software/Cybernetics • Jian Foods Group (Pyongyang, Korea): Biochemical/Food Industry • Kensei (Tokyo, Japan): Electronics/Entertainment • Kenta Cyber Dynamics (Tokyo, Japan): Cybernetics • Kim Tau Bioware (Seoul, Korea): Biochemical • Kirlian Technology (Portland, Cascadia): Computer Hardware • Kiwi Motors Automotive Group (Perth, Australia): Automotive • Loadstone (Phoenix, Baja Mexico): Industrial Waste Management • Loftan Chemicals (Boston, Atlantica): Pharmaceutical • Malbrand (Orlando, NAC): Retail Outlets • Nampar Aerospace (formerly Spartus Space) (Chennai, India): Aerospace • Nanda Pharmatech (Kolkata, India): Pharmaceutical/Biomedical • Nova Personnel (Phoenix, Baja Mexico): Simulacrum • Persian Media (Tehran, Iran): Media • PharmAmerica (Sioux City, NAC): Biochemical/Food Industry • Obelisk Computer Systems (Seattle, Cascadia): Software • Samba Motors (São Paulo, Brazil): Automotive • Saga Corporation (Copenhagen, EU): Multinational Holdings • SAGE ITand Technical Systems (Kolkata, India): Software/Cybernetics • Sanjan Tempe Warner Group (Mumbai, India): Media • Sentinel Rock Corporation (Caribbean Economic League): Armaments • SetiBank (London, EU): Finance • St. Dobson Redemption Center (Odyssey, NAC)” Theological/Educational/Media • Sudeki-Whyte (Sydney, Australia): Armaments • Third Life Innovations (Johannesburg, South Afrika): Genetics Research/Development • University of Timbuktu (Timbuktu, Mali): Educational/Research • Yoi Jango Telecommunique (São Paulo, Brazil): Telecommunications/Entertainment